


Dream Night

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, The things boredom lead to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: Reira seeks comfort from Reiji after having a nightmare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty old fic I wrote but never posted.

Tense light blue eyes stared at the silver-grey stick that was attached to a brown wooden door. The eyes stared at the object as if it was the button that could trigger something bad that he did not want to happen. It was true, he did not want to be the reason for triggering something. That’s why he would always remain quiet and do as he was told. He would always do as told without questioning why. A habit his adopted big brother was trying to get him to change. Reira held out his right hand about to touch the doorknob but stopped. 

‘No!’ Reira thought. His big brother needed some rest. Reira didn’t want to be the reason that he would wake up. What if he would get scolded by him? He may not have been with him for very long but he saw the way he treated others who approached him. If you were ever to bother Reiji Akaba you had to have a really good reason to do it. In a way it seemed ‘cold’ as others would describe it but his brother was very formal. Reira didn’t feel his reason was that important to wake Reiji up. He just had a really scary dream. A dream about being in a glass tube. There were all these strings attached to his head that were attached to a different machine. It felt so real to Reira as he remembered the eyes that were observing him. He thinks they wanted… No, Reiji wouldn’t use those words. 

‘Wants in dreams?’ Reiji would probably scoff at that. True but it was also true that nobody could want in dreams. At least Reira would consider it true. Reira took a breath of the cold air around him. He started to feel a little more relaxed now.

‘That’s right. Those people are a figment of the imagination so there is no way that they could want anything from me.’ Reira thought. Now feeling relieved at this thought he was ready to go back to his room. Reira took each step with his bare feet as silently as he could. The lights of the lamp being Reira’s only light source. As he reached his room’s door and opened it, he saw the darkness of his room and he suddenly started to feel a little afraid. It was dark in that dream too. What if…

‘No. They are not real!’ Reira thought to himself. He took a step to his room but started to feel scared.

“This is just a phase. It is common for children to be afraid of the dark.” Reira whispered to himself. Yes this was just a phase, why would the dark be scary when he already knew the layout of his room with the lights on. There was nothing for him to fear… well except for him bumping into something. Reira extended his right hand for the light switch on the left side. As his hand touched the wall scanning for the switch he felt eyes on him from behind. Reira quickened his pace of scanning and his fingers finally touched the switch. He pushed it up and the lights in the white ceiling brightened with a yellow glow. Reira decided to give his backside a glance but he saw no one. He took a quick examination of his room with the lights on so that he could aim for the bed knowing which direction to go so that it would be easier to walk when it was dark.

“Reira” Reira heard a voice say. Reira paused at that in shock. He recognized that voice so clearly. Reira turned behind him and saw the tall young man that was in his thoughts earlier. The young man with those sharp purple eyes behind his signature red glasses. Purple eyes that were focused on him.

“Brother.” Reira said in surprise at seeing his brother. He also found it a little new to see his brother wearing some white pajama shirt and pants as he had never seen him in his night attire. 

“You know that the body you inhabit will cry for rest if you don’t sleep at night.” Reiji stated. Reira could tell his brother was actually trying to grasp why he was up late at night. Reira glanced at the grey digital clock that read 2:35 am. Reiji looked at Reira and Reira could tell he wanted an answer. The one thing Reira didn’t want to end up doing already happened so he might as well tell him of his early plan.

“I had a bad dream.” Reira said. Reira saw Reiji perk an eyebrow at that. Reira was expecting his brother to scold him as he did wake him up at night. Reira became surprised when his brother walked closer to him. Reiji bent down to Reira’s level.

“Are you going to tell me?” Reiji asked. Reira knew his brother was asking him about the dream. Reira looked sideways fearing that he would be scolded now. 

“It was just a dream. It was nothing real brother.” Reira answered the reply he was sure Reiji would tell him for some comfort. 

“I may not speak of dreams often Reira, but that does not mean I do not have them.” Reiji said. Reira became shocked by Reiji’s admittance. He looked at Reiji and saw that he looked at him with an expression Reira had never seen him express before. Reiji pushed his red glasses up adjusting them to his face as gravity threatened to make them fall over.

“I sometimes wake up at night due to a dream. A dream that causes enough adrenaline in my body to wake up. The adrenaline makes it hard for me to go back to sleep. You know what I do to go back to sleep?” Reiji asked rhetorically. Reira saw Reiji give him a soft smile.

“I read some of the classic fairytale stories.” Reiji said. Reira was shocked at hearing this. Reiji did not like fairytales! His brother would always dismiss anything involving fantasy.

“You don’t like bedtime stories.” Reira stated. Reiji gave his brother a confessionary smile.

“I do not like them Reira. That is true. But if I were to read any other book I would still be awake.” Reiji admitted. He then looked at Reira.

“Care to join me in my late night readings of classic fairytales?” Reiji asked. Reira couldn’t believe this. Reiji rarely asked anyone besides Nakajima to join him to do something. Reira then realized something.

“Did you also have a dream right now?” Reira asked. Reiji paused and Reira knew from his body language that it was telling him ‘yes’ even though Reiji would not say it verbally. Reira smiled at his brother. Reiji extended his hand to Reira who took it as Reiji led him to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:  
> “So what story are you going to read?” Reira asked.  
> “Cinderella.” Reiji answered. Reira was surprised by that.  
> “Is Cinderella the princess with the shoe?” Reira asked.  
> “Glass slippers.” Reiji stated. He had read that book multiple times before and it always succeeded in boring him to sleep. Sometimes you have to use what you dislike to your advantage.


End file.
